Dieb
by Uchiha B
Summary: Perhaps it was mere chance that Levi Ackerman had come across them, a spirited young boy and his older sister who possibly had the skills to match his own. So why is it that she refuses to fight for the sake of humanity? IY/AoT drabbles, Levi x Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dunno about this...

* * *

_'Yes!'_

Blue eyes were bright and the owner, that of a young thirteen-year-old boy, couldn't help but to grin in excitement, _'Nee-chan will be happy!'_

Sure, he wasn't nearly as good as his older sister at pickpocketing (then again, she _had _learned personally from a kitsune back when they lived back _there _and not in this hellish place), but he was learning quickly.

_'And this will buy fresh bread for at least a week.' _Souta glanced down at the coins and almost licked his lips at the thought, a bit mournful that he had not stolen enough money from that military soldier to buy any meat.

If only his sister possessed that strong will to fight that she once had...

"But I can't blame her," Souta murmured to him in his native language (one that seemed to not exist here), "After all that she has been through..."

"There's the little brat!"

Souta tensed, glancing behind him to see the soldier he had 'accidentally' bumped with a few of his comrades now, pointing in his direction while shouting loud obscenities at him, _'Crap! I wasn't fast enough!'_

The young teen began to run, yet he was no match for the trained soldiers as they managed to surround him and herd him against a wall rather quickly.

"Are you stupid, kid?" The man sneered, staring at the trapped Souta with pure disdain, "Stealing from a soldier in broad daylight? It's like you want me to throw you in the dungeons!" He laughed along with his friends as the boy inhaled sharply at the idea and began to tremble.

"W-what are you talking about?" Souta tried to keep his voice from wavering as best as he could, "I didn't steal anything from you."

The three soldiers chuckled in response, clearly enjoying the power they had over the boy, "Hmm, now that I'm really looking at you," The leader stepped forward, bending down slightly to get a get look at Souta's features, "You look like you're one of those Asians I've heard about!"

Souta swallowed, noticing the leers on their faces and he couldn't help but to shiver visibly, "N..." His voice caught in his throat and the soldiers laughed at him once again, "NEE-CHAN!"

And like that, the three soldiers crumpled to the ground completely unconscious.

"I was wondering why you were taking so long," A quiet voice came from the person who had easily snuck up on the trio and she stepped over their still bodies, not caring that she trudged over some fingers in the process, "Souta, what are you doing!?"

"I..." Souta pouted, looking away in slight shame as they conversed in Japanese, "I was just trying to get us some decent food for once, Nee-chan!" His eyes watered when blue orbs stared at him disapprovingly from underneath a hood.

"But stealing from a soldier!?" Kagome shook her head, "And you're letting your face being seen by everyone!" She sighed, "Keeping a low profile is what we need to be doing right now," She grabbed Souta's hand gently despite her cross tone, "Let's go before more of _them _start showing up." She gestured to the unconscious soldiers with contempt.

"We can still buy some bread, right, Nee-chan?" Souta asked excitedly, causing his sister to sigh in exasperation once more before she reluctantly nodded.

And neither noticed the dark grey eyes watching them with intrigue from high on the rooftop of a nearby building...

_'Interesting.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Very_ important A/N in my profile

* * *

_'What is he doing?'_

It was the question that Kagome had on her mind for a while now, glancing at the rooftops to the buildings that they had passed, _'Why is he following us?'_

The next thought had her tensing noticeably.

_'Is he a part of the Military Police?' _Kagome grit her teeth, quickly halting in her stride and knew the motion would catch Souta's attention, _'I can't let him follow us if he is!'_

"Nee-chan, what's wrong?" Souta asked quietly, seeing that his sister was staring at the rooftop of the closest structure, "Is... someone up there?"

Kagome didn't answer, not even bothering to take her eyes off their 'stalker' to look at her little brother as she gathered him closer to her side, "I know you're there," She called out calmly, "So stop hiding."

Souta gasped a little when a figure not much bigger than Kagome herself leapt down and landed on the ground before them, using that 3DM Gear that he had seen only a few times before in use.

"Stop following us," Kagome said in a low tone, making sure that her face and Souta's were mostly hidden by the cloaks they wore, "If you don't, then I will have to do something about it." She threatened.

The male scoffed, not taking his eyes off the woman for a second, "What can a little girl like you do to me?" He drawled, finally ripping his gaze away from her when the boy bravely stepped forward.

"My sister can kick your ass any day!" Souta huffed, causing the male to raise a brow in response, "We haven't done anything wrong!"

"You stole from a soldier from the Military Police, brat," The male retorted, causing Souta to flush in embarrassment, "I can take you in for questioning right here and now."

"That isn't going to happen," Kagome sighed, moving her hand so it rested close to the tantou blade she kept hidden on her person, "We are simply trying to survive in this godforsaken world."

Steeled grey eyes stared at them and the siblings were a bit surprised when he shrugged carelessly in response, "I have no intention of dragging you in for such a petty crime," Of course, the crime certainly would not be seen a 'petty' to the Military Police, but they didn't need to know that, "I'm more interested in you, woman."

The duo blinked their blue eyes in surprise before the boy snickered and bumped his sister in a suggestive manner, "Looks like you have an admirer, Nee-chan!" He whispered in Japanese.

"Well, the same can't be said for me," Kagome ignored Souta and gave their 'stalker' an unimpressed look, "So I would really appreciate it if you could just let us go on our way."

"I saw you take down those soldiers," The male said, narrowing his eyes, "Those moves are not taught in the military. Did you learn them in the Underground District?"

The duo tensed and he knew he was on to something, though he had to admit he was surprised himself when Kagome stepped forward with a fierce glare.

"I thought you looked familiar," She said, causing him to frown even deeper, "Your name is Levi, isn't it?" She heard Souta gasp but ignored it in favour of staring at the annoyed man, "You're pretty famous in certain circles, you know."

She might have finally met her match...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

It wasn't surprising.

"Do you think you have the advantage over me just because you know my name?" Levi asked with one brow raised, "Don't think such stupid shit."

"A lot of... _people_ don't like you," Kagome said casually, looking somewhat thoughtful, "There's a pretty big bounty on your head in the Underground District."

"Nee-chan!" Souta hissed, tugging on her sleeve, "Weren't you just finished telling me that we need to stay low!" He shuddered slightly when Levi's grey eyes landed back onto him, "Don't tell me you're–!?"

"But even so, I wouldn't dream of getting rich by murdering someone in cold blood," Kagome ignored her brother, "That is, unless I am given no other choice." She threatened lowly.

"Tch," Levi snorted, almost amused, "Relax, woman. I already said I have no intention of giving you to the Military Police." He watched in interest when the boy seemed to bristle at his statement.

"You can only 'give' something away if you're in possession of it in the first place," Souta sneered, feeling rather brave in order to defend his sister, "Are you implying that Nee-chan is just some object?"

Kagome smiled some, but held Souta back from stepping out any further, "If that is your intention, then we have no business with you," She said as her smile faded to a frown, "I was not aware that the Survey Corps dealt with 'petty' crimes."

"We don't," Levi narrowed his eyes, "Unless we find the criminal is worth something to us. I am still interested in hearing where you learned your moves."

"And where did you learn yours?" Kagome countered back, "I don't care for your back story, so you shouldn't care for mine," Her grip tightened on Souta's shoulder, "We're leaving."

"With your skill set, you have the ability to help humanity," Levi knew he was starting to sound like Erwin, but pushed it out of mind for now, "Are you truly satisfied with living the life of a pathetic street rat?"

Blue eyes darkened at the words, "Behind these walls, humankind has become nothing but a lost cause," Kagome said coldly and she felt Souta flinch, "Why should I give my aid to humanity when it has become nothing more than cattle?"

"It would seem the Underground District was not kind to you," Levi observed, noticing that they both tensed, "Just how did you escape?"

"None of your damn business!" Souta glared, "Just pretend you never saw us!" He was already tired of the soldier's belief that he had the right to butt into their personal business.

"I can let you go for now," Levi drawled, staring intently at Kagome, "But it will not be the last time we will come across each other. You see, Erwin is one persistent bastard and he _will _come after you once I tell him of this."

"Then come after me," Kagome shrugged, but the motion was anything but indifferent, "And I will show you my _real_ skill set." And with that, she and Souta were out of Levi's sight within mere seconds.

_'I used to think exactly like you, woman,' _Levi almost smirked, turning around to go back the way he came, _'And once we capture you, you will start to see things differently.'_

The game was on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She was not happy.

In fact, she was downright infuriated and Souta winced, knowing that was bottling it up all inside as she struggled to keep the impassive expression on her face, "Nee-chan?"

"I'm not blaming you, Souta," Kagome sighed, "I'm not angry with you either. I just... want you to know that we may be on the run for the next while."

Souta slowly looked down at the ground, "I guess this is a really bad time to tell you that I was thinking of joining the military, ne?" His voice almost lowered into a whisper and he winced again when a tense silence followed.

It honestly took a few seconds for the words to actually sink into her mind, "Are you insane?!" Kagome hissed, grabbing onto Souta's shoulders and squeezing tightly, "That's the exact opposite of laying low!"

"It's better than running away all the time!" Souta could not help his frustration from bursting through, "You would be one of the strongest soldiers alive if you did join the military, Nee-chan! We would be guaranteed food every day!"

"I have perfect control over my power," Kagome retorted coldly, "What about you? It would take just one slip-up and you would be hauled away from experiments at best and executed at worst!"

"But we have the ability to help these people from those giant monsters!" Souta's tone grew desperate, "And you heard Levi, didn't you?! He's going to come after you anyways!"

"I'll deal with that when it comes," Kagome rubbed at her temple, "Why can't you see that I'm only trying to protect you?"

"Just give up, Nee-chan!" Souta snapped, "We're stuck here! We aren't ever going home again!" He immediately felt bad when Kagome's expression fell, but the words just kept tumbling from his lips, "The sooner you realise that, the sooner we can have semi-normal lives here!"

"Souta!" Kagome was taken back when her brother quickly took off in his anger, "Come back!" She followed after him, knowing his anger would swiftly burn away.

In the mean time, she cursed Levi.

~00~

"Where have you been?"

The question didn't surprise Levi as he stepped into Erwin's office without even bothering to knock, "I have found something that requires your attention." He smirked when the Commander raised a thick brow.

"Which would be?" Erwin asked, breaking eye contact as he focused on his paperwork once more, "And no, we have used too much of our budget on cleaning supplies already."

"Tch, and that will never be enough," Levi grumbled, "I have found someone worth going after and, much like myself at the time, needs a little... _convincing_."

Erwin instantly abandoned his paperwork and furrowed his brows, "Are you sure?" He asked, standing up behind his desk, "Is this person worth the effort?"

"Yes," Levi's smirk widened, "I'm sure she would rank high in the Survey Corps once we capture her," He observed the blond, not seeing any shock on the man's face, "And there's an easy way of getting to her."

They had a brother to catch.


End file.
